Teen Prussia
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Chibi Prussia has to grow up sometime. This is Teen Prussia and Fritz is here too! Still a lot of OCs but some or most people are the characters of everyone's beloved show Hetalia. Knights Templar is a character of Hetalia, just not shown in the anime. He's in the manga though.
1. Chapter 1

I covered my head with my hood as I stood against the stone wall in the shadows. I had mastered sneaking out of this city and as such I was proud of myself. Though Fritz seemed to get upset every time I turned up missing. So I tended to come back quickly but this time was different. Or would be, depending. I looked up and around and even to the side of the building. I was alone. I set myself quickly on the move.

…

I had met up with Knights Templar. We were hiding behind the castle, we'd brought horses as well. Now all I needed was Hungary. I don't intend to make fun of her, I intend to get her to play with us. First I shall talk to her. Then Knights Templar if she refused me. Knights Templar had snuck out himself but he'd gotten an hour free time from his boss.

"Hey! Hungary!" She turned around, smiling.

"What is it Prussia?"

"Would you like to go hunting or practice archery?" I called.

"No thanks. I'm trying to clean."

"What if we help you? Then it'll get done twice as fast."

"What do you know of cleaning?"

"Just tell us what to do, we've not had our good cause deed of the century yet."

"I will gladly do more than that Miss Hungary." Liron poked his head into her view.

"And you are?"

"Knights Templar."

"Hello Knights Templar, I am Hungary." I chuckled. I walked my horse over to her and stuck her on my horse. I got on the other one. She rolled her eyes. "If you insist I suppose we could go do something fun, but only for a bit."

"Promise you'll do it no matter what, with the knowledge that we're not going to mess with Austria right now." She narrowed her eyes.

"As long as you promise to leave Austria alone for the week." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I promise not to mess with Austria for this week unless my boss has other demands. I can't go against him without repercussions you know."

"I'd be surprised if you even know what 'repercussions' means."

"Then it's a deal." I said handing her the reins. She snatched them from me.

"I can do that myself, thank you very much."

"Don't get all prissy or I might doubt your manhood." I said smirking at her. She reached over to smack me. I leaned back, she almost fell off the horse but Knights Templar helped her before getting on his own horse and I followed his lead.

"What should we do first?"

"Archery." Hungary said, turning her horse around and heading to a building. I turned my horse around and Liron followed me. Hungary got off the horse and went in before coming back out with three bows and tons of arrows. She handed a set to both of us and took her own.

We rode our horses out of there and into the forest. I took my bow and notched an arrow before aiming and shooting a tree. Hungary smirked before shooting her arrow higher than mine. I returned her smirk and before I could shoot again, Liron shot an arrow above both of ours. Thus we sparked a game of who could shoot their arrow the highest.

"I'm _awesome_!" I shouted as I won. Of course I would win. I go to war more often than they did… plus I used a little trick I learned. Soon we were headed off again and I noticed Liron kept putting his horse in front of ours. I trotted in front of him and Hungary put hers at a canter. Liron smiled before setting his horse to almost a gallop. I galloped off and they galloped after me. Soon we were neck and neck.

I heard a growl from within the trees. I unsheathed my sword, ready to strike. I slowed my horse to a trot. Liron quickly stopped his horse and Hungary charged off. "Gilbert! What are you doing?" I looked at him.

"I think we're surrounded by wild dogs."

"You mean wolves?"

"Ja." I saw Hungary head back to us.

"What are you boys doing now?"

"Gilbert thinks we're in wolf territory." Liron answered. I got off my horse and headed for the sound of growling. A wolf shot out and everyone freaked. I waved my sword and Liron got closer to Hungary taking out his own sword. Until we saw what must be a whole pack of wolves come out of hiding. I gulped, holding my sword tighter. Hungary yanked on my hood. Liron smacked her horse and her horse charged off.

A wolf jumped at me and I swung at it with my sword. Liron notched an arrow and shot at the wolf. Wolves started running this way and that way. Fritz is gonna be pissed. I sneak out and get mauled by wolves? I cut a wolf with my blade that had bit into my arm. Liron screamed. I looked at him and he charged at the wolves, blade held high. It had been a war cry.

"We have to go after Hungary." I nodded, getting back on my horse.

"No need boys." Hungary said, shooting the wolves at our heels with arrows. We charged off and the wolves staid behind with only a few charging after us but they soon fell behind. We headed out of the forest before Liron made me stop. He examined my arm. I yanked it away when he gasped.

"You're bleeding!"

"Ja. I know. Don't worry about it. I'm a country and I get wounds from battle all the time."

"It's still bad to bleed." Duh.

"Liron, shut up. What should we do next?"

"Stop the bleeding Gilbert."

"I think we better get to where you wanna go quickly." Hungary said. I nodded and headed off.

"We can stop here." I said, turning to the both of them. They got off their horses and I jumped off too. Hungary notched an arrow and shot it. I copied her. I had gotten a rush of excitement at the wolves and now I was loosing that rush. I could only laugh though when I heard a familiar scream. Only one person screams like that.

As I suspected Austria came out holding the arrow accusingly. "I thought today I could take a stroll in the country side and enjoy the music of nature and not only in one hour in the country I get shot with an arrow _,_ Gilbert! Clearly you are the only one to be so _careless_ with weapons." I scoffed at him, strolling up to him and he marched even more confidently towards me.

"How _dare_ you accuse _me_ of being the reason that _you_ are as unfit for being a soldier as fit as you are for playing music with your _delicate_ hands!" He gasped.

"How dare you! I will have you know that _my_ country wins battles almost as much as _yours_ does." I scoffed.

"Not against _me_! You _know_ better than to come to _Prussia_ for war let alone stroll in as if you _own_ the place!"

"You know you're right. I _don't_ own Prussia. I own _Austria_. But Holy Roman Empire does own your land."

"Ha! I don't even know this supposed Holy Roman Empire. Where does he live? If he owns mine, he owns yours."

"He wouldn't even give you the time of day because you are so _violent_."

"Talk about _violence_. Remember Roman Empire? Maybe you don't. After all you probably didn't even _exist_ back then!"

"Hey guys! Stop fighting! Gilbert you promised!" Liron called.

"Roman Empire was _civilized_. You _were_ and _are_ still _barbaric_." I glared at him.

"I am not barbaric! You just can't stand the fact _I'm_ better at battle than _you_ are! You're pissed I thrive on battle and you don't!" He punched me in the face. I felt my chin, it hurt! I punched him back, aiming for his face. He stumbled, feeling his cheek.

"You are a _savage_!" He said, dusting himself off. I tackled him to the ground and he started pummeling me. Hungary yelled at us and Templar Knights ran towards us, clearly hoping to break us up. However something broke us up first.

It was the wild barking of dogs. I looked up, shocked. As I did so I got punched so hard it made me cough. I punched him in his stomach and he scrambled to get back to his feet. I ran to my horse and Liron, Hungary, and I were off again.

"Wait! Those dogs belong to someone! Their not wild." Elizabeth said, stopping her horse. I looked at her.

"Are you crazy?!" I looked at the dogs and noticed she was right. They had rope around their necks. I stopped my horse too. Liron stopped. He readied his sword, just in case and I followed suit.

We were confronted by six dogs and three small groups of men. When I recognized Abelard and Frederick George. I groaned. Frederick George was a teen himself but as you might have guessed he was son to my Fritz. I heard Liron sigh and I saw Hungary roll her eyes.

"Gilbert! Get over here, _now_. Where have you been?"

"Where have I been? On Earth. No on can leave Earth so don't worry." He gave me a look close to the one that I would have got from Fritz. Except I try with every fiber of my being to give Fritz the respect he deserves.

"Gilbert, don't back talk me."

"Kesesese. Back talk."

"Antonius, I can explain my absence and first I would like to apologize for being out longer than allotted to me." I looked at Liron.

"You don't have to be so-"

"Gilbert! _Here_! _Now_!" I am not a child and I will not be talked to as such!

"Éliás I finished my job and thought I deserved a break. You can't say I don't."

"Abelard? I'm _not_ a child. You _can't_ boss me around." I said, walking my horse to the group of my men. "Hungary, Liron, I'm going home. My King is probably worried." I trotted off with my horse and my men followed me.

"Dad's freaking out. You might want to take your time… getting home." I nodded at my Prince. He was probably right. Who am I kidding? With the time I've been out, my clothes condition, and not asking or saying anything… he will be very upset with me.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got back to the palace and off my horse, Prince Henry grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to Fritz' throne room where I could hear the Queen talking to the King. I smacked Henry's hand off my ear and glared at him.

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" I commanded him. He didn't even acknowledge me. I rubbed my ear. The next thing I'm going to do is go see Holy Roman Empire. I really wanna know about him. He sounds interesting.

"Gilbert!" I cringed… flinched? I turned around and gave him a smile. "Don't give me that look Gilbert." I lessened my smile to a grin and when I saw he wasn't smiling, I felt my smile drop slowly into a frown before looking at anything _but_ the King. Gilbird landed on my head and began to tweet a song. "Come here, Gilbert." I gulped. Shit. I walked up to him obediently but I still looked at my feet.

"Oh Frederick. Go easy on the boy." I smiled and nodded at Fritz.

"Yes. Go easy on the boy." He was not amused. I looked away quickly, clearing my throat.

"Where have you been? You look like a mess."

"Well… you see… I've been…" I sighed. "… with Hungary." I said defeated. I mean it's true. It's not exactly lying.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know I wouldn't have stopped you. Depending on the reason you were going there."

"It was to have fun." I said honestly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Did she attack you? Why were you away so long?"

"No! We were- we were sparring."

"And?"

"Because I had Knights Templar with me. We were all three playing together."

"Why do you have teeth marks on your clothes?" I chuckled.

"Hungary had her dog attack me, because she thought I was intruding. And then we got on our horses because I wanted to go play. So we had our arrows, swords, and we even almost had our horses in a race. We were playing with our arrows and then Hungary, being the first to go, kind of shot Austria and he blamed me so we had a fight and then we heard the barking of dogs and so we ran because we thought it was the sound of wolves or something. They howled and dogs don't really howl. Not that I've heard." I was only leaving out one detail. Being attacked by wolves. He stood up from his throne.

The Queen and the King had both been sitting in their throne when we came in. I froze as Fritz studied me. He pulled fur off of my clothes. He studied it for a minute. I don't feel right lying to Fritz. I just want to get away with it once! Is that too much to ask?

"So let me see if I have the story straight. First you snuck out of the palace, as I have told you numerous times not to, then you and Liron went to go see Hungary. Hungary had her dog attack you because she thought you were invading her country but then Liron or you talked her down, and she was convinced. Then you three got on your horses and rode off to play with swords, bows, and arrows despite how dangerous it was. You had a horse race and then Hungary accidentally shot Austria. So Austria and you fought because he thought it had to be you. Though when you heard the sound of dogs barking you thought it was a pack of wolves and ran. Am I missing something in the story?"

"Well we figured out that those dogs belonged to someone and then we met them."

"Where does the sword sparring come in?"

"The same time as the dog attack."

"Why didn't you notice it was getting dark?"

"Not paying attention sir." He sat down and stared at the fur in his hand. I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"What type of dog was it?" Shit. What dog has gray fur?

"A greyhound sir." He twirled the fur in his fingers and then looked at me.

"I don't recall Hungary being fond of dogs."

"Well she is a country. I'm sure she was taking her boss's dog for a walk." He smiled bigger. It all checked out then. I sighed.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty. I won't sn-" He held up his hand so I staid quiet.

"You say that every time Gilbert. I don't want to hear it again. You're grounded." I sighed. "Go to your room, dinner will be brought to your chambers." I nodded.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." I turned and walked out of the room as normal as possible. I know at some point I'll reveal the truth but at some time that he'll just punish me for lying, not the whole thing. Good idea. I'm awesome!

I reached the hall way before running to my room and slamming the door closed. I threw myself on my bed. Grinning. "I did it Gilbird! I successfully told my first cover story to Fritz!" I threw my fist into the air victoriously. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

I heard the door open and saw Abelard bring in the food. "Now remember you have a meeting with Voltaire in two days with the King." I scoffed at him.

"Screw Voltaire. I don't have to do anything with that man. He's not my boss."

"Well His Majesty is. He's in charge of everyone here. You should stop giving him a hard time."

"I love Fritz. I would never-" However before my foul up could be noticed he interrupted me.

"Bring it up with the King if you must. My job is to care for you and your well being." I sighed.

"It's always been your job."

"Yes. Just as it is Prince Henry's job to be Prince Frederick's caretaker." I opened my eyes in surprise.

"So that's what he is? My Prince's caretaker?"

"Yes. What did you think he was?"

"… I don't know." I dug into my food as it was presented to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I _hate_ being grounded." I complained to Gilbird. He tweeted and pecked at the window. "I can't! I'll get in trouble."

"I thought you wanted to go see Holy Roman Empire?" He tweeted. I moved my chin to the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"I do!"

"Then sneak out!"

"That's why Fritz grounded me in the first place!" I complained and moved my head back toward the wall. He continued pecking on the window. I clenched my eyes shut. "Fine! If I sneak out then you have to stay here and try to keep my cover."

"You could also just lock your door." I looked back towards the door, getting an idea, a very _bad_ idea, but an idea even so. A _fun_ idea. I smirked and stood up and walked toward the door to examine the best way to keep it from being opened from the outside.

"You know that if we go through with this that we will be caught by Fritz or Henry and Fritz will _not_ be pleased right?" He tweeted happily. I smiled.

"It's worth it."

"Yeah. I'll consider it my payment for going to a meeting with Voltaire… _again!_ " I grumbled. "I _hate_ Voltaire. He's always here!" I grabbed my desk chair and shoved it against the door. Should be good enough. I grabbed my clothes and tied them all together. I used them as a rope and climbed down before sneaking off and away from the castle main view. I reached the gates and fled as quickly as possible.

…

I had made it out of Prussia and into Holy Roman Empire! I smirked and ran around, looking for the guy. I had gone to the capital or something and I had not been disappointed when I discovered Holy Rome's home.

I made my way inside and I saw a child walking across the hall. "Excuse me!" I called, most politely. He turned to look at me. "Can you point me in the direction of Holy Roman Empire? I would like a word with him about Austria."

"That would be me." He answered. I took a step closer to get a better look. He looked too young to be him… if he's so old… but no one just says there a country. "What is your problem with Austria?"

"He's encroached onto my territory too many times and I was wondering if you might talk to him about it." He turned around before looking back at me.

"Follow me." I obeyed and followed the kid. I was led to a living room. He was smoothing out a seat on the couch. "Sit here." He said and he pulled himself up on the other seat. I obeyed once again. "Tell me more about your problem so I can fix it better." I smiled.

"You love helping don't you?" I asked, giving him a smile. He nodded.

"I love helping my friends and those in need."

"Well I have only one problem if any with Austria. Yesterday, Hungary and I were with another friend and we were playing with weapons, stupid idea, I know, and it was Hungary who shot the arrow and not me. I didn't even get to shoot an arrow before Austria yelled at me about being a savage. He accused me of being the one to shoot the arrow instead of acting like a civilized person and asking who shot the arrow. He jumped to conclusions and in doing so he almost got me in trouble with my boss. Just to be clear I don't expect you to do anything about it." I told him.

"I will talk to Austria about jumping to conclusions."

"Please don't. Austria will call me a coward for coming to talk to you. Actually I came here because I've never really heard of you until Austria brought you up. He said that you wouldn't want anything to do with me because of my heritage. I called him a liar and he punched me. Kesesese."

"I'll talk to Austria about it, I promise. I'll call him in for a meeting tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't in control of Austria."

"Actually I am."

"Then Austria lied. You know, you seem like a great guy." He looked up at me, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Would you like to be my friend?" I grinned.

"Definitely." He smiled and then he turned on his seat so he was facing me. He held out his hand and I gave him mine as well. We shook hands.

"Alard Warin."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Then he smiled and gave me a quick hug. Without thinking I returned his hug. Is this what I was like when I was a kid? He let go just as quickly and I copied him.

"I'm sorry but you should go now. I have work to finish today and I have to write to Austria. I would like to see you again though." I grinned.

"I'll be back next week, soldier's promise." He smiled.

…

I was back in Prussia and was climbing the clothes rope. I reached the window and was going to pull myself up but I caught sight of something that made my heart drop. Fritz was sitting in my room, watching the window, a switch on the desk. I quickly climbed to the middle of the rope.

"Gilbert. You should climb up here now." I looked up to see Fritz had poked his head out the window. I shook my head.

"It's too high." I said in my best scared voice.

"Then what if you climb down?" I shook my head.

"Too high. I'm too high already."

"What if I send someone down to get you?"

"Too much weight. I'll just stay here." I hugged the rope.

"Forever?"

"Until the ground decides to move up here or the window decides to move down here." I clung to the rope for dear life. I heard a tweet next to my ear.

"What if I talk you through it?"

"I'm just giving Fritz a cover story as to why I'm not coming up. If you really want to help, get Fritz out of my room!" I whispered to Gilbird. He tweeted and flew up there and into the window. A few minutes later and he was back. I climbed up into the window and grabbed the switch. I closed the door and jammed it shut. I ran to the window and pulled up the clothes rope. I began to untie the clothes together and stuffed them back in my wardrobe before throwing myself against the door to keep it closed.

"You know you can't keep him out forever." I nodded.

"As long as possible is fine with me."

"You should go face him now." I took a deep breath and then I heard a knock on the door.

"Gilbert, please open the door." I threw the switch under the desk before opening the door. Fritz smiled. "I see you conquered your fear of heights." I nodded before shaking my head.

"I've never been afraid of heights. I was just playing a game."

"Can I come in please?" I nodded and backed up and sat on the bed. "Gilbert, what part of grounding don't you understand?"

"Fritz, I'm always grounded. I can't fly." I told him. He gave me a stern look.

"Please don't sass me."

"Yes sir."

"You snuck out yet again Gilbert. What am I going to do about that?"

"Tighten the security." Gilbird tweeted and then gave a laughing tweet. I said nothing. Fritz sighed.

"Ten with the switch." I nodded. He looked around for it and then picked it up once he found it. "Come here Gilbert." I stood up and walked over to him, keeping my head down. "Over the desk." I obeyed. I can't believe this is happening in my own room! Remind me to burn this desk. I felt him place the switch against my backside before swishing it down. I bit my lip to stay quiet.

By the time he finished I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He turned me around and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry Fritz. I won't break my grounding again." He kissed my cheek before his hand fell on top of my head. I smiled despite the tears. I quickly gave him a kiss back.

"Don't forget the meeting with Voltaire tomorrow. I want you to stay in your room until lunch. Then you will be allowed to wander the castle. I wouldn't leave the grounds if I were you though." I scratched the back of my head, nervously.

"Yeah Fritz. I'm sorry I left." He nodded and turned around and headed out the door, closing it behind him. I opened the door. "Does that mean you want me to stay in my room?"

"Yes." I closed the door again and went and laid on my bed.

"It's not like I can tell him it's your fault, can I?" I asked Gilbird.

"No. He wouldn't believe you. I do."

"Do what?"

"Believe you that I was the one who talked you into leaving your room. At least you got to meet Holy Roman Empire." I chuckled.

"And get Austria in trouble with him. If that's even possible. I mean the guy's a kid."

"You'll have to wait until your done being grounded or until Austria comes to confront you about it." I nodded.

"What time is it?"

"A few hours before lunch I guess?" I groaned.

"A few hours? I'll be bored!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was hiding under my bed as Abelard frantically searched for me. He was so freaked out he couldn't find me that he was neglecting to search the simplest of places. I'd made sure to let him see me to get me ready for the meeting with Voltaire. When he fled the room, I made out from under my bed a few minutes later and opened the window. An old friend had taught me how to climb a cliff and a tree, a building couldn't be that much different right? And if I fall, nothing major happens… except I get caught. Gilbird was keeping guard.

I made it to the ground before I quickly wrapped my cloak around me. I'd made sure to get one that camouflaged with my surroundings. I ran to the barn and hid under the hay after letting my horse out. It would come back later. I needed a better plan. I also couldn't leave the grounds. So I needed a better hiding place. One I could hide at for a while. Gilbird came flying in.

"Gilbert, the coast is clear." I snuck back toward the building. I knew where I needed to go but I was kind of forbidden to go there. The Queens chambers. There's a plus to having forbidden rooms! I looked up to see Gilbird had successfully closed my window.

"Good job." I quickly whispered. He tweeted. He poked his head into one of the windows and I followed his order. He quickly led me down corridors and when I would have ran into someone he landed under a piece of furniture. It's not like this was deadly but it was still able to get me into trouble.

"Almost there." Gilbird tweeted.

"Gilbird, take me where I need to go. Then I want you to show that my horse is gone. It'll make everyone I need to hide from leave." He tweeted happily.

We reached a three way corridor. Fritz was standing right _there_ in front of the Queens chambers. "I can't believe that boy. For his sake, I hope he's still on the grounds."

"Frederick, if Gilbert doesn't like Voltaire, why do you make him attend meetings with the man?"

"Because Voltaire seems to like him and he knows very well that one thing I ask of him is that he attend my meetings with me." Gilbird flew around Fritz and tweeting at Fritz. Fritz turned to look at the bird. Gilbird tweeted happily.

"I know where Gilbert is!" He tweeted and motioned the best he could for Fritz to follow. Fritz stared at the bird.

"Wherever Gilbert is, Gilbird is sure to follow." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Gilbird led the King and Queen away. When they were out of sight and ten minutes had passed I quickly dodged into the Queens chambers. Fritz is going to kill me. Well maybe I outsmarted him. For once. Though never again. He _is_ a battle strategist.

I quickly ran under the Queen's bed. I staid there for a while until I heard the door open. I froze, hoping to stay hidden. From the look of the shoes walking around, it was one of the maids. I smirked. I wonder if I might play with her. I shook my head. No, I can't! I'll be found for sure! I backed up.

"Huh?" Shit! I covered myself with my cloak. A few seconds passed and then I felt tugging on my cloak. "These must have fallen." I let go of my cloak and slid my arms almost motionless out of the arm holes. She pulled them out from under the bed. "These aren't covers." She walked off and opened the door to what was supposedly the Queen's wardrobe. "These aren't even her size." I saw her walking back toward the bed. I quickly scooted out from under the bed and when she looked down I stood and tried to sneak out of the room. I can't run because then she'd quickly look at me. Though this was clearly the worst thing to do. She screamed. I ran for the door, hearing footsteps. She looked over the bed and screamed louder before becoming quiet. "Gilbert! His Majesty is looking for you!" I had too far to go to get out of the Queen's chambers. I knew that when I ran into an already gathered group of servants coming to help.

"Gilbert! Oh thank goodness."

"What are you doing in here?!" screeched one of them. Some of them screamed and others were talking. They wouldn't let me out. One of them ran to go get the King. Shit. I turned and ran back into the bedroom and threw myself under the bed.

It took only a matter of minutes before I could hear Fritz' voice. I cringed. I never should of done this. I should of went to the dungeons instead! Next time I'll know better. Especially if I'm grounded. "You said you found Gilbert? In _here_?"

"Yes Your Majesty. He's under the bed." Bitches! I backed up as far as I could go. If only I were smaller!

"Gilbert, if you're there, come out _right_ now." When I didn't make a move, he continued. "Or I'll count to three and you will be a very sorry young boy." I scooted away from him. "One." At least he can't fit under here. "Two!" Are you sure? " _Three_." I saw him bend over. "Gilbert, come out or I'll go get Abelard to drag you out." He stood up. I was the frantic one now. What do I do?

"Do I still have to attend the meeting with Voltaire?"

"Yes. This misbehavior of yours changes nothing."

"Can you get under here?"

"No, I can't ruin my clothes. We have a meeting with Voltaire. Gilbert, are you dressed?"

"I have my pajamas on." I answered.

"Then you aren't even ready for the meeting. It's in an _hour_ Gilbert." Okay I really should come out. Anything else and he's going to be furious. Something I've noticed is he's never really yelled at me. As soon as I was out I got smacked three times.

"Ow! Fritz!"

"I will handle this later. Right now you need a bath and to get dressed." He smacked me one more time before leading me out by my ear. I yelped and grabbed onto his hand.

"Fritz!" I whined. "That hurts!" He ignored me and dragged me into my room before beginning to set the water himself. I think he's already furious. When he was satisfied he began undressing me. I yanked away. "I can do it myself." He headed out of the bathroom but I could hear him digging around in my room for my clothes to wear. I quickly took a proper bath.

When I went into my room, I was quickly handed clothes to put on. I waited for Fritz to leave. He left but he didn't go far. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to be dragged to the front doors by my forearm.

"I want you to apologize to the guards." He stated and I noticed that they were bringing back my horse. They spotted me and seemed to relax with relief.

"I'm sorry. I was hiding." You fell for my trap. A few minutes passed and I noticed a carriage coming up. I squirmed to get away from Fritz but he seemed to have a much stronger grip than I thought he did on my arm.

"You will be polite." He let go when Voltaire stepped out.

"Ah. Frederick. So glad to see you my friend." He quickly approached and hugged Fritz. I glared at him. He did that weird French thing and Fritz returned it. I grimaced. Poor Fritz. Voltaire let go and looked at me. "And young Gilbert." He reached for me but I glared at him. He stiffened before heading in. I smirked. Until I met eye contact with the King. I looked at my feet immediately.

"Sorry Fritz." Fritz turned inside and quickly headed off after Voltaire.

"You'll have to excuse Gilbert. He's still not used to the way the French greet each other."

"What is the usual greeting for him?"

"A smile and a hello. I've seen it many times with his two friends. Francis and Antonio." What I wouldn't give to have them here. Voltaire turned around. _Great_! I stared at Fritz, pleading.

"Hello Young Gilbert." I smirked. I bet this man couldn't speak our language. Even if Fritz could speak French. I mean, Fritz was a King. He'd have to know how to speak those languages. I held out my hand.

"Salve, meum nomen est Gilbert. Quid agis?" He stared at me for a minute. That's simple to understand. 'Hello, my name is Gilbert. How are you?'

"Bene sum. Tibi gratias ago pro petis. Quid agis?" He can speak Latin? (I'm fine. Thank you for asking.) I scoffed and looked away. Fritz sat down in his usual chair and Voltaire sat down and I sat down close to Fritz but thought better of it and sat far away from him. They started speaking French. I knew French, from hanging out with France, but I ignored them. I also knew Spanish.

"Gilbert, Voltaire asked you if you find it fun here." Fritz said. I looked at him.

"Tell him I find it amazing because Your Majesty is here." I can't tell him to tell Voltaire something rude.

"Can the boy not speak French?" I glared at him.

"I can speak French just fine, you French bastard. For your information, I'm friends with the most French guy you can meet. Francis Bonnefoy. I also know Antonio Fernández Carriedo." (Je peux parler français très bien, français enfoiré. Pour votre renseignements, je suis un ami avec le plus français que vous pouvez rencontrer. Francis Bonnefoy. También conozco a Antonio Fernández Carriedo.)

"You know Francis Bonnefoy? I know him too! He's the personal assistant to the King of France. Well that's what he calls himself. Louis thinks of him almost like a son, if not exactly like one."

"Good for him. No one can be as awesome as Fritz. Except me."

"You have quite an ego."

"And you don't? You write about things that you shouldn't really be writing about. Like religion. I don't see a sign on you that says 'I'm a Pope.'"

"I believe the same as Frederick. One should be free to choose their own religion."

"Yeah but you seem to think that Fritz should have less power. You talk of separation of the church and the state!"

"That I do. I don't however think that power should be taken from our loved Frederick." I shut up, refusing to talk to him anymore. I hate adults. They never fucking listen. I don't believe anything Voltaire says. Fritz is both the state and the church. Isn't he? I mean he holds all the power over Prussia and it's decisions. Though that might be because he has power over me. I smirked at the beauty of that thought. Besides, I don't want anyone if I can't have Fritz.

Soon the meeting was over and Fritz had me get up with him and Voltaire and lead Voltaire to the door. When he left, Fritz dragged me over to my room. "Gilbert, I asked you to behave. You were rude to Voltaire and you _cursed_ at him. I'm very disappointed in you." I gaped in shock.

"Fritz! I didn't mean to make you disappointed! I'm sorry. I just got so frustrated with him!"

"You were losing your temper, but Voltaire was trying to have a civilized conversation." After a few moments of silence I looked up at him.

"Your Majesty Fritz?"

"Yes Gilbert?"

"Is it a bad time to tell you I lied?"

"Excuse me?" He was shocked. I never should have said that.

"Never mind. Forget it."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! What did you lie about?" I flinched at the use of my full name.

"I might have lied about the time with Hungary and Templar."

"Was it Hungary's dog?"

"Yes. And the sword fight. You see… we kind of… sort a… had a…"

"Gilbert, spit it out."

"Wewereattackedbywolves." I said quickly.

"Slower."

"We. Were. Attacked. By. Wolves."

"Go stand in the corner Gilbert."

"But-"

" _Now_."

"Yes sir." I squeaked and ran to a corner. I heard him leave. I sighed as the door closed. I heard the door open and turned to see Prince Frederick George.

"So what happened?"

"I'm in trouble." I told him.

"Again?" I looked away from him.

"Yes."

"What was it this time?"

"Disrespecting Voltaire, cursing at Voltaire, and lying-"

"You _lied_ to Dad?! Are you crazy?!"

"It was a one time thing!" I yelled back.

"One time is bad enough!"

"It was a small lie! It was a _white_ lie. Nobody ever gets hurt by those!"

"Your lucky this is your first time. I have a bad habit."

"… He probably thinks I got it from you." Since we kind of are growing up together anyway.

"Gilbert, turn around." He hissed. I obeyed and the door opened.

"There you are Prince Frederick. Come with me. Her Majesty wants to see what you've learned." Prince Henry said.

"Prince Henry, can you help me?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't." They left. I banged my head on the wall. Damn it!

"Gilbert, come here." I gasped. That had been quick. I turned around to see him sitting in the chair. I went over to him. He laid me over his lap. He started immediately.

"OW!" It was that paddle.

"Gilbert, I want you to write an apology to Voltaire for being disrespectful and for calling him a name, using inappropriate language. I also would like you to sit in the corner when I'm through with you. I don't approve of you lying to me. I know you know I don't approve it as well. Am I right Gilbert?"

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz. I know you don't approve. If it helps, I planned from the beginning to tell the truth eventually."

"The eventually part should come immediately Gilbert." I yowled at the swat the paddle delivered to my thighs.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry Fritz. I won't lie to you again! I swear!"

"And Voltaire?"

"He deserved-" I was cut off by another yowl and a yelp. I threw my hand back to try to protect myself. He pinned it to my back. "Fritz! Nooo! Stoop! It hurts!"

"Will you disrespect Voltaire?"

"I won't disrespect _you_. Ever."

"Don't make me get the belt Gilbert." I whined, kicking my legs.

"Noo! Not the belt! I'll be good!"

"Will you swear at Voltaire again?" I put my hand under my chin, crossing my fingers afterwards.

"No. I won't." He snatched my hand and pinned it where he could see it. "No! I won't!" I kicked harder but he just threw his own leg over mine. I went limp. I needed another way out. I felt my breath hitch at the next swat that landed.

"Will you disrespect Voltaire again?"

"Fritz!"

"Yes Gilbert?" I went through many things I could say. All would end up with the belt! All for saying yes and not meaning it? All opposed! Lying is wrong! There is no cover story here! "Well Gilbert?"

"I love you!" I heard him sigh.

"Do we need a time out? I love you too Gilbert but I'm not playing games right now." I know. I also knew if I said that you'd stop.

"I love you and therefore, since I just got scolded for lying, I cannot say that I will not." Let his brilliant mind decipher that for a minute. However, he didn't need that long. I was swatted on my sit spots and then led to the corner.

"I shall let you have a time out right now and I will go get my belt."

"Wait! Fritz! I will not disrespect Voltaire again!"

"Just to make sure the lesson got across." I groaned when he left. He's really getting it. Damn it! Me and my sassy mouth! He came back a few minutes later. "Gilbert, come here please." I obeyed immediately. I was over the desk this time. "Five with the belt and then we're going to talk about earlier this morning." I nodded and he started. I had hoped he'd forgotten about this morning. He would swat me and then wait a minute before swatting me again. By the time he was done, I was sobbing. It _hurt_. How many times do I have to tell Fritz that it hurts for him to understand? He turned me around to face him. "What were you doing in there? Did I not forbid you to go in there?"

"Well Fritz, think of it like this." Because otherwise he's going to think I directly disobeyed him and those never go down well. "I didn't directly disobey you because I staid on the grounds of the castle. Yesterday you told me I was grounded, so it counted today too. You said nothing about her bedroom."

"That makes no sense to me Gilbert."

"I obeyed you. I staid here. That's the point and it's the truth."

"I have told you numerous times you're not allowed in there. I would have thought I didn't need to tell you every day not to go in there."

"…" He sounded disappointed. "You don't!"

"You might as well admit it Gilbert." Gilbird tweeted. I sighed.

"You're right. You have told me numerous times."

"So you admit you did wrong?"

"Um… yeah. I didn't directly disobey though." He waited for a further explanation. "If I had directly disobeyed, or deliberately disobey, then you would have said it today, and you didn't, so I only disobeyed. Which is still bad of course."

"Gilbert, are you trying to talk your way out of punishment?"

"No! Of course not! I'm only trying to talk myself into a lower category of punishment." At least I'm being honest? He turned me back around and bent me back over the desk.

"Mannn." I wrapped my arms over my head. Until I felt him pull down my boxers. I turned around quickly. "Fritz! What are you doing?"

"I wastrying to finish your punishment. If you wish, I can leave this for after your time out." I shook my head and turned back around. I felt the first swat and bit my lip. The second one I cringed at, I'd already been punished! He continued to fifteen. Five each for my ass, sit spots, and thighs. I felt him fix my clothes before turning me around for a hug. He sat down in the chair. I clung to him.

"I'm sorry Fritz. I didn't mean to… I won't ever lie to you again. I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Well as long as you don't make a habit out of it." I nodded.

"If I had a habit of lying, I would deserve every swat I got."

"You deserve every swat for every punishment you have received." I smiled weakly, chuckling.

"Yes Fritz."

"Gilbert, this time out will be different from your others."

"How?"

"I'll show you when you're ready." I waited until I stopped crying before standing.

"I'm ready Fritz." He grabbed my wrist and led me to the bathroom. He grabbed a bar of soap… I think I know where this is going. I yanked and pulled and squirmed as Fritz got it wet. Then a great idea came to me. I laid on the floor with my mouth towards the floor and my back towards the wall, with Fritz still keeping a hold of my wrist.

"Would you like to write lines too?"

"I _won't_ be writing lines! Unless I'm allowed to write about how _awesome_ I am! Or how cool it is for you to be my King. Those lines would be awesome! Can I write lines?"

"You would be writing 'I will not lie' fifty times." I chuckled.

"With the blood of my enemy?" I asked, curious. He looked down at me, a brow lowered and the other raised. I smiled at him. I had the bar shoved in my mouth and held there until I stopped trying to spit it out.

"No. Of course not. Now go sit in the corner. Your time out doesn't start until you do." I grimaced but obeyed His Majesty Fritz. I sat down and laid my forehead against the corner. "I'll stay in here to make sure that soap stays where it's supposed to be. I assume you know why I'm doing this?" I took the soap out and looked at Fritz.

"Because I lied." I put it back in my mouth.

"That and your disrespect. Now keep it in there please." I nodded but stopped as I felt the taste beginning to seep in. I lowered my head to try to help the taste stay out. "Three minutes and I'll let you out."

"Tree mimfuph?!" I asked, astonished.

"Yes." Eventually Fritz let me out and let me spit the soap out too.

"I'm very sorry for lying to you Fritz. I won't let it happen again."

"Now if you write your apology to Voltaire, I will gladly play with you. Any game you wish."

"Fritz? Do you use games to teach me things? Because the Prince and I have talked it over and he says that you do."

"Sometimes there is a lesson and sometimes I'm just playing with you. I would let you know by the end of it if there were a lesson to be learned from it."

"Why do you teach me different than you do him?"

"Because you would have a short attention span if I were to teach you the same way as I do him. I used to teach him the same way. However he grew older. Not that you haven't. I've always taught you this way. Do you remember the time I tried to teach you differently?"

"… No."

"I was talking about how people used to tell time compared to how we tell time now." I chuckled.

"I thought you were lecturing me on being punctual. That whole week I tried to be on time to everything. Then I realized I'm usually the first one there anyway. Unless you're present." He smiled.

"I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too Fritz." I gave him a smirk and he smiled right back. Like I said. I don't want anyone to be my King if I can't have Fritz. We may not get along at times but… everything was fine. Especially if Fritz were there.


	5. Chapter 5

I was at my desk, staring at a blank piece of parchment. I needed to write that apology to Voltaire. First, I was trying to figure out how to send it to him without having to shove it through the approval of His Majesty. He would make sure I was being sincere in my apology and I didn't have time for that, all I wanted to do was get it written. I started whistling and was given a happy surprise when Gilbird joined in and when I took a break to catch my breath, he would tweet to me and then he would stop to give me a chance. Very fun.

'Dear-' No! Don't put dear! … 'Voltaire, I am sorry. The More Awesome Than You, Prussia. P. S. You don't know-' Don't put that! I grabbed a different piece of parchment and began again, rewriting what I had written. 'Dear-' Damn it! Well I could just get France to write me an apology to give to Voltaire. I put my pen back to the paper to write again. 'Francis, I need your help. I have upset Fritz by swearing at Voltaire, a French-' What was Voltaire? Besides a French bastard? … '-writer. Fritz urges me to send an apology as soon as possible. I am asking for you to write that letter of apology. You know how to get a French man to forgive. I have only ever interacted with you. I don't upset you or Antonio much if at all, that I know of. When, if you do, write this short letter of apology then I would request you send it back to me. I shall rewrite it in my own words perhaps and then send it to Voltaire and everything will be fine. Your Friend, The Awesome Me.' I put the quill down. I reread my letter to see if I liked it.

'Dear Francis, I need your help. I have upset Fritz by swearing at Voltaire, a French writer. Fritz urges me to send an apology as soon as possible. I am asking for you to write that letter of apology. You know how to get a French man to forgive. I have only ever interacted with you. I don't upset you or Antonio much if at all, that I know of. When, if you do, write this short letter of apology then I would request you send it back to me. I shall rewrite it in my own words perhaps and then send it to Voltaire and everything will be fine. Your Friend, The Awesome Me.' It's great! I rolled it up and tied it with a small string and handed it off to Gilbird. He tweeted, saluted me, and hopped onto my hand. He grabbed it with his feet. I stood and walked over to the window, opening it.

"Deliver that to Francis, make sure no one sees you, and bring his reply as soon as possible. You heard Fritz, I have three days until I am forced to present him with a proper apology."

"I tried to tell you just writing 'Sorry' wouldn't work." I nodded.

"I know. He wants me to write it with feeling, and Francis is the only way I'm going to get a letter any where near a sincere apology for swearing at that heretic." He turned around, threw out his wings, and jumped off my hand. "Good luck!" I called to him. I watched him flap his wings until he was high in the air and out of sight. I stood there for a few more minutes before turning around and heading out of my room. I had been strictly forbidden to leave my room after Fritz finished playing with me and I had tried to sneak that one word past him. I'd received a long scolding for that and for not being sincere.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer before heading to Prince Frederick's room. He was flipping through pages of a hand written pamphlet. He sighed. "I'll _never_ read this whole damn book! What the hell is Henry thinking!"

"That you're a Prince of Prussia. Prussians are too awesome to be whining about such trivial things such as reading books."

"Is it just me or did you just sound like Dad and Henry?"

"What's it about anyway?" I asked, popping open a bottle. He looked over immediately, smiling.

"Something about the royal protocol or something. He's giving me lessons on how to be a king or something. Just like Dad is. Except Henry leaves me to it and Dad takes hours on his lessons."

"What do you intend to be king of?" I gasped, beaming. "Are we going to conquer someone?! That would be awesome!"

"Um… I don't really know. Dad's the King of Prussia, he should be doing all this himself. He's got me reading treaties and shit like that. I just wanna tell him that- that it's not fair! I mean you get to play around all day while every day I slave away at books and shit and have little time to play."

"You know, Fritz teaches me too. I don't just play around all day."

"You know what? I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna march straight up to him and say 'I'm done'." I smirked.

"No you're not." He glared at me.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're afraid he'll not listen or scold you or something. I've heard you say this every other week since you turned thirteen. In fact I remember you skipped out on one of your first lessons and Fritz was _not_ pleased."

"Something about responsibility." I raised a brow as I handed him the open beer bottle. I grabbed the other one.

"You still remember?"

"Yeah, I could swear my ears bled and I'd never be able to sit again."

"I get into worse trouble than you do, you idiot. Did you know I snuck into your mother's chambers?" I got beer spat on me.

"You what?!"

"Kesese. Don't worry. She wasn't in there. I am also never doing it again." I popped mine open and took a big swallow of it. "I'm grounded." I chuckled at the look on his face.

"Okay first off, when did you sneak in there. Second, what was it like in there. Thirdly, lastly, how long are you grounded?"

"How long? Two weeks. Sucks if you ask me. Doesn't Fritz know I can't be contained for long?" I smirked at him.

"What about my other two questions? You _will_ answer them." I coughed a laugh before nodding.

"Fine. I guess I should answer your questions. I did it yesterday and I didn't see much because I hid under the bed. I wasn't stupid enough to actually stay in sight in that room. Why don't you know what it is like? You are her son."

"Yeah well Mom never sends for me into her chambers. I go to Dad's chambers every other two days."

"I get called every other day to Fritz' chambers."

"So what was the real reason you came here?"

"To drink with a friend. I've got nothing but time on my hands."

"Which means you can't sneak me into a friend's party." He groaned.

"Hey, I can do anything. I'm awesome."

"I don't wanna get you into more trouble."

"How much trouble are you in?"

"None, I've been good."

"Then just leave the castle and if questioned, tell them you are the Prince. Nobody questions a Prince unless they want to lose their life." I think. Fritz isn't really that type of person. Nor am I for that matter.

"The party's at midnight. When does Dad go to sleep?"

"How should I know? I don't sleep with him. I'm sure he doesn't stay up that late though. He has duties to fulfill. That's why he's the king. Well actually, he's the king because I made him the king."

"So is that a yes? You'll take me?"

"Yeah. I'll take you there and then I'll go back home. I can't possibly get in trouble for that. And if you're so worried about the King's decision or whatever, just use your power to rearrange the time and day." I said, finishing my beer. He'd drank only half. I heard the door open.

"Prince Frederick, I hope you're doing your studies while you talk to Gilbert?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm reading." He said, looking at a random place on the page. He'd been staring at me while we talked. Prince Henry stared hard at him but when he didn't budge, he turned to look at me.

"I must ask you to leave him alone if you intend to bother him and feed him beer while he's still trying to read. He's still got four hours left until he can play with you."

"Bah! He's the Prince of Prussia! He can play with me when he feels like it, you old dummie." He gave me a warning look before leaving. I spat my tongue out at him as he left, closing the door behind him. "You were right. You're expected to learn for too long. Fritz didn't have to learn about how to be a king. He's just winging it."

"Are you sure? I heard that Dad's dad was an Elector or something. He's called the Soldier King."

"Soldier King? Fritz is the very first King of Prussia. I swear it. I never met his father. I don't care to either."

"Gilbert?" That was the Queen of Prussia. I stood up and opened the door. "Oh, there you are." She put her hand to my cheek and as a reflex I smiled. "I need you to come tell me if the dining room looks good. I can't decide."

"Yes My Queen. Bye Frederick. Good luck studying."

"I'll come get you when I'm done!" He called as I closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I was strolling the halls, passing servants and people. I was just waiting for the King of Prussia to fall asleep. Of course I had to wait for midnight but still. I just knew I would get away with this and if not with at least little punishment. I am Prussia and that means all of Prussia is my home so I'm not really breaking my grounding if I stay in bounds of the country! I went to Frederick's room and sat on his stool, spinning around in it. "What do you want Gilbert?" He asked.

"I'm bored!" I complained at him.

"Yeah well so am I. I want midnight to be here already. I need only wait thirty more minutes."

"Want to go for a stroll in the garden? Where is the party?"

"Just outside the palace!" I stared at him.

"You're friends with the commoners?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you hated commoners."

"I do but my friend is friends with a commoner." I nodded.

"Ah. That makes sense."

"About that stroll in the garden, I'll take you up on it. We can use the garden to sneak out." I smirked.

"You'll be the guest of honor. Isn't it just great to be a Prince?" I asked him.

"What about you?" He said, smiling.

"I'm the guest of honor everywhere." I told him. I stood up and he copied me.

"By the way, you're the best Prussia." I smiled.

"Of course I am. Thank you for the compliment though." I walked him down the stairs and out of the castle. No one but the servants were on the bottom floor. I opened the door and he left. I followed after him. I led him to the end of the gardens before helping him over the wall. I climbed over the wall by myself.

I fell on my ass but I didn't let that bother me. I stood up and dusted myself off as I led him between buildings, away from the castle but towards the palace gates. When we got there I observed the surroundings. Then I pointed to the closest building. "Go hide over there. I'll get the gates open." I told him. He obeyed. "Hey! You! Open the gates!" I ordered, angrily. They quickly went inside to obey I motioned to Frederick to move it and he did. I walked after him and smiled at Frederick as he came out from hiding.

"Thanks Gilbert. I can get back by myself. You should go home." He said. I looked back toward the castle. I couldn't possibly go back without the Prince. I'd be questioned by the servants. I shook my head at him.

"No, I'm not going back. I'll wait for you to finish your party. That means you have two hours. I'll be at the bar." I said, waving him off.

"Thanks Prussia!" He called. I smiled.

"Always glad to help."

…

I was throwing bar brawl after bar brawl, laughing as I did so. I'd gotten three drinks and I was now finishing off another. I smiled when I saw a familiar face walk into the bar. It was the Prince. I stood up and walked over to him.

"How was the party?" I asked.

"It was… great. For a while." He said, looking behind him. I looked over and saw Prince Henry.

"How the hell is he here?" I asked.

"Someone told me they saw you and the Prince walk into the garden and you didn't come back. So they woke me with worry and I looked around for you two and I got word that you had ordered the gates open two hours ago." Oh. Shit. "So I followed some clues and I found you here. I found Frederick dancing with some girl and a group of teenagers. Come with me Gilbert." I smirked at him. "The King will hear of this when he wakes up."

"I'm not worried. I did nothing wrong. Royalty come and go as they please." I said, standing up and walking out of the building.

"If that were so, why didn't Prince Frederick just tell his father that he wanted to go to a party?"

"Because it was a party with commoners. Duh!"

"Why did he get you to help sneak him out of the palace?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's a trick question. I don't have to answer to you, you _loser_!" I quickened my pace and headed back to the castle. "Open the gates! Prince Henry is coming with Prince Frederick!" I told them. They got the gates open and Prince Henry and Prince Frederick walked into the palace and I followed them.

"Well thanks for the help, Gilbert. It was fun while it lasted." Frederick said. I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Are you really not worried?" I smiled, throwing my hand in the air.

"Of course!" I said. "I'm awesome! I didn't do anything wrong! Fritz will understand. I'm sure he will. He's awesome like that. That's why he's called Fritz the Great! Or Frederick the Great if you want to say it that way." We reached the castle and Henry stopped, letting go of Frederick's ear. "You _suck_!" I shouted at him. "You're always going for the ear! Fritz doesn't even have to do that. He gets what he wants way better than _you_!" I shouted, approaching him. I was surprised that I didn't intimidate him. I stopped in my tracks at that thought.

"You two _will_ go to bed." I scoffed at him.

"Fine!" I glared at him before turning around and heading up the stairs to my room. I changed into pajamas and laid in bed. "Damn Henry!" I complained. Well even if I didn't do anything wrong, disrespecting Henry the way I am is totally off limits. I can't help myself! Henry's such a jerk!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to the sun hitting my face. I stretched and got out of bed. Then I remembered last night. I quickly got back in bed. A few minutes later I heard my door open. I waited to hear Abelard's voice but instead I felt my bed gain more weight. That's weird. It moved all the way up to me and I felt my covers lifted and a minute later be put back down. I opened my eyes to come face to face with the Prince. I smiled at him.

"Well, hello there."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" He asked, blushing. "I just know Dad's going to hear about last night from Uncle Henry." I nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine." I wrapped an arm around him. "I'll keep you safe for as long as I can." He smiled.

"Thank you Gilbert. You're my best friend." I nodded before closing my eyes again. I'd almost drifted back to sleep again when I heard my door open again. I didn't pay attention to it and almost drifted off until I heard Fritz' voice.

"Gilbert, have you seen-…" He must have seen his son under my arm. I almost drifted off to sleep again he staid quiet so long. "Are you two night owls? Wake up." He ordered. Prince Frederick was the first to move. I moved when he got off the bed. "Did you two fall asleep in the same bed?" He asked.

"Well, no. No we didn't. I couldn't sleep so I came to sleep with Gilbert." I nodded.

"He's telling the truth boss." I replied.

"Might it be because of apprehension of the coming morning?" Damn. Straight to the point, this guy is. He's terrifying that way sometimes.

"What are you talking about?" Frederick asked, sounding honestly curious.

"You and Gilbert left the castle last night. You didn't come back until two in the morning."

"Um… well… Gilbert?"

"I would like a chance to explain the situation from my point of view, Your Majesty Fritz." I said. He nodded.

"As long as your honest."

"Well in that case, Frederick should go first."

"What are you two hiding?" I blushed.

"Why would I have any reason to hide something from you? I've ne-ver had cause to do so!" I almost said I had never done it. That would be lying to him and I would be in more trouble than I am. I looked at Frederick. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Um. Well Dad, it's like this… we left the palace."

"To go to a party perhaps?" This time he blushed.

"Um. Yeah. That." He nodded.

"Frederick, tell your story first. I have a feeling you were the general in this mischief." Frederick turned to me, a plead for help in his yes.

"Gilbert-"

"No getting help from Gilbert, I want your side of the story."

"M-my side of the story?" He asked, blushing. He unconsciously hid himself behind me. I could tell because his eyes showed nothing but fear, as if he were being set upon by a whole army from Prussia on his own.

"Did I stutter? Yes I want your side of it." I just want to disappear. Fritz may not seem like it but I've been here too long. He's furious.

"You better just tell him. The longer you draw it out, the worse it might get. Just be honest." I whispered.

"Gilbert! Don't help him. That's an order." I ducked my head as I blushed even more. I couldn't help my friend out this time. The Prince mumbled at first. He cleared his throat and his first sentence came out as a squeak. He seemed to gather some courage before he continued in a normal voice, with a tint of fear. I don't blame him. I wonder if I pretend I don't exist that I won't have to face judgement. That is an awesome thought compared to this predicament I'd gotten myself into.

"My friends were throwing a party with music and drinks. Beer. I decided I would go because my friends begged me to go. I couldn't say no to them. We had a great time dancing and drinking until Henry showed up and then he berated us for what we were doing and how we were probably 'disobeying' our parents. He forced them to go home before he turned on me to know where Gilbert was. I told him I didn't know because I didn't. Then he led me around town, trying to find him."

"I'm so sorry." I told him.

"Okay. Gilbert, I want your side of the story now." I nodded.

"Well the Awesome Me had left the Prussian Prince to enjoy his party. I went to one of the many bars in the city, I was awesome and remembered I wasn't supposed to leave Prussia, and I staid there and I got awesome juice and drank quite a lot and then the Awesome Me decided I was bored and started a fight with the toughest looking guy in the bar. When the Awesome Me won, of course, those losers made a game of trying to see who could beat me. The Awesome Me won every time. I will never let His Majesty Fritz down! Never!" I cheered, throwing my fist in the air, completely forgetting I was in trouble in the first place. "I am awesome!" I threw my other fist in the air.

"Gilbert!" Fritz scolded. "I don't approve of you throwing fights in the bar. They are silly and foolish." I grinned.

"Yes they are!" I cheered. "You are always right!" I heard Frederick chuckling.

"Tell me, Gilbert, how did Frederick get you to take him to the party?"

"I offered of course. Oh. Wait. I mean…" Shit. I backed up onto my pillows and into the corner of my bed.

"I know exactly what you mean Gilbert. I suppose I was wrong then. Frederick, I apologize for making assumptions. The two of you will follow me." Frederick whined and backed up himself. " _Now_." Fritz ordered.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please don't. I don't need a spanking, I know what I did was wrong." Frederick said, frowning, pleading with His Majesty. His Majesty wasn't convinced.

"I expect you two to obey me." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied, despite not making a move to do so. I knew he expected that, and I accepted that he expected that, I mean he's the King of Prussia!

"What part of my grounding you didn't you understand Gilbert?"

"I understood all of it! I know I'm not supposed to leave Prussia."

"No, you are not allowed to leave the castle grounds. This is the third time you snuck out. How did you do it this time?"

"Through the garden, Dad."

"I pushed him so he could climb the wall. I followed after him Fritz."

"You two will follow me. Stand up." He ordered. I didn't dare move. I knew what would be awaiting me. Frederick shook his head.

"Dad, please, reconsider. Can't I just have harder training or something?" Idiot. Fritz doesn't do that.

"One." Shit! He's counting. I gulped and Frederick scooted so far back he was touching me. "Two. If I get to three, there will be two very sorry little boys I know." I quickly jumped out of the corner, onto the bed, and onto the floor. I quickly approached Fritz, but not too close that he might grab my ear. Frederick scurried after me.

Fritz headed out of my room. I stood rooted to the spot but when Frederick took the lead I followed after him and stood between him and His Majesty. I saw some of the others watch us following Fritz, clearly curious about what was happening. I glared at them and a few of them didn't look away. For instance, Abelard and Prince Henry.

We reached his chambers and then his bedroom and he opened the door and waited for us to enter. I entered first and Frederick quickly came in. Fritz walked in, closing his door. In hindsight, I should have guessed Fritz didn't approve of bar fights.

"Frederick, you will go first. I should expect better from you."

"What? He's just as old as me!" He complained.

"You are the Prince of Prussia. Therefore, you have more responsibility."

"That's not fair!" Fritz gave him a look and I saw Frederick blush and look away. "Sorry Dad."

"Gilbert, go stand in the corner." I didn't complain. I obeyed the King. "Frederick, come here."

"Fritz, you know, he _does_ have a point. I don't see why he should be expected to be more responsible than I."

"You're supposed to be quiet in the corner Gilbert." Fritz ordered. I shut up instantly. For a second.

"But Fritz-"

"Gilbert, please. I'm losing my patience with you." I shut up this time. What Fritz wants, Fritz gets. I tried my best to ignore what was happening to the Prince. I knew he had a whipping boy but the only ones who use him to punish the Prince are his teacher and his mother. That said, I have one too. Only the Queen uses him though. Abelard doesn't, though he seemed to be thinking about it. Such a thing is astounding, considering how caring the Queen was. Not to mention how delicate she looked and acted most of the time.

At some point I was dragged out of my thoughts by His Majesty Fritz. "Gilbert." I gulped, looked at my feet and obeyed. I didn't want to look at him. "What did Henry mean by you being very disrespectful?" I looked up at him, surprised Henry said something. Not that he didn't say he wouldn't.

"I don't know sir." I replied.

"What did you say to him?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." I replied. I knew better than to tell him what I had said. I'd be in so much trouble he probably wouldn't know what to do with me.

"Then we shall go ask him if you may." He had clearly had enough. He grabbed me by my ear but that instant, the door opened and Prince Henry came in.

"Your Majesty, the Queen wishes to know what color you would like for her new dress. Also, she requests she be given money to buy a unique dress in town."

"Perfect timing, Henry. I was wondering what this boy said to you last night."

"I told him that he'll never be as good as you! There! I said it." I said, yanking away from Fritz, to realize my temper had gotten the best of me. "I'm sorry Fritz." I quickly said, putting his hand back on my ear. However, of course, that didn't fix the way I had behaved. I knew from the look I was getting from the both of them. I looked away. I didn't know what to do.

"There was more to it than that. Can you not remember?" Henry asked.

"I know I called you a loser, I recall saying I don't have to listen to you, I recall… berating him." I cringed. "And I tried to intimidate him. It didn't work though." Fritz was shaking his head.

"He was right, that was very disrespectful of you. Henry, tell the Queen she should choose blue." Fritz said, dragging me by the ear to his desk that was in the room. "Frederick, go to your room and don't leave until I tell you to. Gilbert and I need to have a long _talk_." I blushed as I was bent over the desk.

I heard them both leave. I felt a smack land on my left cheek. I jumped more at the sudden feeling but the one that was delivered to my right cheek had me beginning to feel the pain of the spanking that was probably not even started yet.

"Gilbert, I am severely disappointed in you. It has not even been one day since you were disrespectful to Voltaire, you are disrespectful to Henry and I. You directly disobeyed me by leaving the castle grounds, you even offered to disobey, may you have or not thought of it that way. Then you start fighting in the bars? I think this maybe should have happened yesterday. You clearly need an attitude adjustment."

"Noo! Fritz! I'll be good! I promise!" I complained. 'Attitude adjustments' were always long and I usually wouldn't be able to sit for a week, at least not comfortably. I've only had them six times but still I had learned to fear them.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but your behavior went from bad to worse in only two days. Tell me how you were disrespectful." He ordered. I shook my head. I didn't want an adjustment.

"Fritz, don't! I'll be good I promise! Just please don't." I begged. He only swatted my thigh.

"Answer me Gilbert." He said with a warning tone to his voice. I whined but I obeyed. I had no _choice_!

"I tried to intimidate Prince Henry. I won't ever do it again, just please don't." I begged, yelping with the swats he delivered.

"What were the other ways you were disrespectful to Henry?"

"I called him a loser, I'm sorry. I should have called him a jerk instead. OW! Frizzz." I cried, he'd swatted my sit spots hard, three times for that.

"You should not be calling anyone names, Gilbert. No names at all."

"But he's a jerk." I whined. "You told me to be honest and I am being honest."

"No, you're being disrespectful. Tell me more Gilbert."

"I was rude to Henry. I was a jerk right back at him." I heard Fritz sigh.

"Gilbert, I don't want your sass. I'll let it slide this time but keep in mind you should be respectful. How else were you disrespectful?"

"I cursed at Henry. I was rude to _you_. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I _love_ you."

"I love you too, which is why I'm so disappointed in your behavior Gilbert. Now tell me how you disobeyed me."

"I left the grounds of the castle even though you told me not to. I'm sorry, please stop. It hurts!" I complained. He rubbed my back. I knew we weren't done though. This was just the beginning. Having me admit what I did wrong. It was going to get worse. I felt him reach under me and start undoing _my_ belt. "Fritz!" I whined. "No!" I lifted myself from the desk to grab my belt, to try to prevent it from happening but he swatted my hands and I quickly took them back, rubbing where I'd been swatted.

"Keep your hands up there Gilbert. We're just getting started." I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground. He gave me a warning swat. I yelped, tears pooling in my eyes. I felt my pants drop to the ground and my belt was placed on the desk. I looked away from it. I didn't want to be thinking about belts right now. "What did you do at the bar that you know you weren't supposed to?" I shook my head but I received a swat to my sit spots.

"OWWW! I started a fight, just for the fun of it." I felt him tap something flat against my bottom. It was that damned paddle again! I bit my lip for the upcoming punishment. I didn't have to wait long.

"Correct. I don't appreciate your new attitude Gilbert. I don't want this disrespectful behavior to escalate anymore than it already has. This is why I have deemed it necessary to give you an attitude adjustment. May you think better of being disrespectful in the future. May you think better of being disobedient in the future as well." I stomped my foot again, I didn't want to be here!

"OWWW!" I bucked from the pain but he quickly had me back in position.

"Can you tell me why you should listen to me when I give you an order?" I gulped.

"Because you are the King. You are in charge of me and all of Prussia and it is your duty to keep us safe and disobeying you is only making your job harder than it has to be. Because you want to keep me safe and I should listen instead of fighting you. I'm sorry Fritz. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Thank you Gilbert." He rubbed my back before going back to punishing me. I felt tears welling up almost to the point they were trying to escape. I clenched my eyes shut. "Tell me why you should be respecting Henry and I."

"I should be respecting _you_ because I love you. Part of loving someone is respecting them. You have my best interest at heart and I should learn this, which I do know you love and want the best for me, and _you_ deserve my respect. I'm sorry for disrespecting you my King. It won't happen again." Again he rubbed my back.

"Thank you Gilbert." Then he returned to punishing me. "What about Henry?" He asked. I didn't answer. Of course that only made me receive a swat to my sit spots and I yelped, reaching back to protect myself. Again he swatted my hands. I yanked my hands back, whimpering. He only swats my hands with his, never with an implement. "What about Henry?"

"The only reason I should respect _him_ is because he is your brother." I replied. Wrong answer. I received ten smacks with the paddle. "AH! OW! OWCH! Fritz!" I whined. "Stooop, pleassse."

"Answer my question respectfully." He ordered. I didn't want to answer so instead I gave him a different answer to a question I knew he would be asking me later.

"Starting unnecessary fights is wrong because it hurts other people and costs supplies that could have been better spent on a fight that has more importance." WHACK!

"That is not what I asked."

"I should respect Henry because he is your brother." He sighed again. He delivered a swat for every other word he said this time around. I started crying.

"You should respect Prince Henry because he also has your best interest at heart, even though it may seem he does not. You are his responsibility just as you are mine. The only difference is that I am the one who deals with all your mischief, Gilbert. Do you understand?" He asked, resting the paddle on my thighs. I nodded, crying too much to trust my voice. "Do you understand Gilbert?" He asked, the paddle still resting.

"Yesss sssir." I cried. He rubbed my back for a minute.

"Good boy Gilbert." He said soothingly. "Why is starting unnecessary fights silly and foolish?"

"Wasting supplies that could be used for a battle with a better cause." I cried, answering the question again.

"Good boy. We're almost done. I'll give you a minute." He said, continuing to rub my back. I tried to gain my composure before the final stage started. When my minute was over, Fritz grabbed the waistband of my boxers. I gasped, reaching back only to have my hands swatted again. Damn it! Once they were down, I quickly dropped myself to the floor. Fritz was surprised by that and I quickly made a mad dash for underneath his bed. I made it but I could tell Fritz was less than pleased. I didn't care. I didn't want to finish. I wanted to stop it altogether. "Gilbert. Come out please." I shook my head.

"No!" I scooted as far back as I could from him.

"One!" He counted, after getting over the shock I had out right denied him. I didn't move.

"Fritzzz, nooo. Can we pleasse just move onn? I don't want anymore spanking. I'll be good!"

"Two! If I get to three, you will be a very sorry little boy indeed." I shook my head.

"I'll give you jewels! I'll give you anything! Just stop."

"Three." He bent down and reached his arm under the bed. I moved away quickly, feeling scared now. I knew I'd pushed too far but I don't think anyone can get me. "I am going to retrieve Abelard." I heard him turn around and head for the door. I staid where I was. I saw his feet disappear. I pulled up my boxers and my pants before checking that he was still gone.

I ran to the desk, grabbed my belt, and quickly put it back on. I knew I would never make it to my room. I looked around for a different place to hide. I ran to the bathroom and blockaded it. I hid in the closet, trying hard not to breath too loud.

"Gilbert, come out. The sooner it's over the better." I heard Abelard say. "Your Majesty, he is no longer under your bed."

"Check the castle. I'll check my room. He can't have gotten far." I heard Fritz say. Fritz started looking around. I didn't dare move. I heard the bathroom door open a few minutes later. Shit. I held my breath. I heard Fritz walk around, checking his bathroom. Then I saw the door open and Fritz grabbed me. I struggled immediately until I thought better of it. I dropped myself on the floor. I'm no longer a child. I can't easily be picked up.

I soon found I was wrong when I was placed over his shoulder and he carried me to his bed. He tried to pull my pants back down but I had been smart enough to put my belt back on. He undid my belt before bending me over the desk. I felt him bare my bottom and I struggled as hard as I could. Fritz placed a hand on my back. I felt the belt deliver a burning swat to my under curve. I let out a sob.

"Gilbert, that was very naughty of you." I blushed. I struggled harder as he continued to punish me on my under curve. Soon I just stopped supporting myself all together, making it harder on Fritz. "Cooperate or we can do this another way, Gilbert Beilschmidt." I wriggled and bucked as hard as I could. I finally freed myself from Fritz' grasp. "It's the hard way then." He seemed to say to himself. I was grabbed by my ear and dragged to his bed. I was pulled over his lap and he started the punishment all over again. I kicked, squirmed, wriggled, bucked, anything I could think of to try to get away. However Fritz easily solved it.

He threw his leg over my wildly kicking ones and wrapped his free arm around my waist. I couldn't do much in this position. I tried bucking but I didn't get much for it and it used too much of my energy. I threw my hands back to protect me but he just caught them with his hand. I tried wriggling, using him for support but I got no where. I stopped moving.

I'd lost! I'd lost to my King. I started crying, glaring at the covers on the bed, angry I wasn't strong enough to break free. "You can pout all you want Gilbert, you're not getting out of this." Fritz said calmly. He started to lecture me. Soon the pain was getting too much and I stopped glaring, I just sobbing into the bed sheets. Fritz delivered ten more swats to my thighs, I started bawling, before he stopped and started rubbing my back.

"Shush Gilbert. It's okay. I love you. All is forgiven." He removed his leg from over mine and released my hands. He rubbed my back with one of his hands while the other was petting me, trying to comfort me. I was soon sat on his lap, he made sure to keep my bottom from touching anything. He hugged me and I clung to him.

I stopped crying when I was beginning to feel drowsy. I'd stopped clinging and only hung onto Fritz because of this. He continued to comfort me, whispering loving things into my ear. I moved my head from his chest to lay my head down on his shoulder, closing my eyes. They were too heavy to keep open. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep on Fritz. That's how my attitude adjustments always end.

Later I woke up in Fritz' bed. I lifted my head, looking around for my King. I saw him playing his flute, reading his music paper. He was accompanied by another man however. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I sat up, yelped, and quickly rolled over once I felt my bottom on his mattress. I started to rub my bottom instead until I remembered there was a new man in here. I stopped immediately, blushing.

I looked to see if they'd noticed. Fritz had saw me wake but the other man had his eyes closed. "Good evening Gilbert. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, Your Majesty Fritz." I answered. I stood up out of the bed and rubbed my bottom again, it still hurt. "Fritz, I'm sorry about everything. Really."

"I believe you. I have already forgiven you." He said, beaming at me. I blushed. He was proud of me. I heard the other man stand up and I quickly dropped my hands to my sides.

"Is this the Gilbert you speak so fondly of Frederick?" asked the man. Fritz nodded.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Did something happen? Your face looks sad, child." I would have glared at him for calling me a child but I didn't. I knew better.

"No, it's fine." I told him. Fritz gave a raise of his eyebrow at the man. He cleared his throat in return.

"I am Prince Augustus William of Prussia."

"Another Prince? That makes three princes I know." Fritz smiled.

"Augustus is my younger brother, older brother to Prince Henry." Fritz said. "Are you hungry, my child? You've not had breakfast or lunch."

"I know, he may eat brunch with us. It's a really fancy thing these French weirdos have cooked up." I couldn't help but smirk when he called them weirdos.

"I know a weirdo." I told him. He smiled.

"Who might that be? Let me guess, the French Heretic Voltaire? I hear Frederick's friends with the man."

"He is." I replied.

"That's enough you two. Let's go see if the cook has anything edible." I chuckled at Fritz' joke. I walked up to Fritz while we walked. Fritz gave me a smile and I returned it with one of my own.

"You don't like us making fun of your friend? Or perhaps he may be a friend with benefits. The kind where you two get to talk about philosophical magic. Gilbert, I hope you speak French. That's the only language that heretic speaks."

"Fritz, I think I like Prince Augustus." I whispered to him. Fritz smiled.

"Good. He informs me that he will be staying here for a couple of days."

"Good!" I said, smiling.

"Glad you think so. I came to see you, really. I want to know just what about you does the King like so damn much. I think I can tell we'll be the best of friends."

"Hopefully not too close. I don't need you giving Gilbert any ideas."

"Who? Me? I would never, my King."

"It should be me giving him ideas you should be worried about Fritz!" I joked.

"I might have my hands full then, juggling two brothers and two sons." I blushed. He considered me a son? I couldn't help but beam the whole walk to the kitchens, even as they started talking to each other and leaving me out of the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

We were having breakfast and I was being asked questions by Augustus. I already liked him. He seemed like a guy who liked making mischief. Which of course meant I liked him. Not because he's a trouble maker but because he isn't so clingy to the rules. I don't like rules myself. Of course I could tell Prince Frederick didn't like the idea of me making another friend.

"I suppose my brother has taught you how to be a musician of some sort?" Augustus asked. I nodded.

"I've been taught how to play basically every instrument. Even the stupid piano. That's Austria's favourite instrument." I replied, making a face at the name Austria.

"What's so bad about Austria? I find it a good place to spy and have some fun. Have you seen the sights of Austria? You should try Vienna."

"Isn't that the capital of Austria?" I asked. He nodded. "No way!" I told him. I started eating my breakfast.

"It's also where I hear Austria lives, with his boss. I was thinking we could go there together maybe. What do you think? Eggs or tomatoes?"

"Augustus! Don't give the boy any ideas." Fritz demanded.

"I wasn't going to tell him what we would be doing with them Frederick." Augustus replied, smirking at Fritz. Cocky bastard.

"Just do what Fritz tells you." I said, sticking egg in my mouth.

"And you do?" He asked, giving me a friendly smile. I smirked at him.

"Yes. Most of the time anyway. When it counts."

"And does this matter?"

"Yes." There was no way he was tricking me into getting a scolding by Fritz!

"So tell me… what type of things do you do anyway?"

"A lot of things."

"What's your favourite thing to do?"

"Play with Fritz." I answered automatically.

"Do you have a least favourite thing to do?"

"… I suppose you could say having to follow rules is?" I replied.

"Brilliant. Then I have an idea. One you will love." Fritz gave him a look. He gulped before shaking his head.

"But following rules is important, aren't they Gilbert?" Fritz asked. I nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz." I replied. I said it only to make him happy. I did not really mean to say that he was right.

"You can tell me later." Augustus said, giving me a wink. I grinned. Clearly he had some type of plan to have some fun. I really like this guy. He's like the exact opposite of Fritz!


	9. Chapter 9

I was headed for my room after dinner when Prince Frederick called out to me. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He looked just like his father, _if_ he hadn't been leaning against the wall. I smiled at him.

"What is it Frederick?"

"Why are you hanging out with the new guy so much?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"You heard me." I grabbed him and dragged him to my room before releasing him, as he yanked from me.

"You do realize the 'new guy' is your Uncle right? Just like your Uncle Henry?"

"So? Why should I care? I've never met him before and he's way older than you think Gilbert!" He grumbled.

"And? You're not being awesome! Tell me what has you acting like such an Austrian." I demanded. He glared at me and punched me in the jaw before I knew what happened. I rubbed my jaw, it wasn't broken and it only slightly hurt. But still… it was the concept. I glared at him as he spoke to me.

"Don't you _dare_ call me an Austrian! I'm a Prussian Prince and proud of it!" He yelled, furious. I tackled him, dragging him to the ground.

"I've been in way more fights than you could ever _hope_ to enter! How dare you hit me! Why are you being so unawesome!"

"Hey! Hey!" Abelard and Henry burst through the doors and pulled us apart.

"What's going on Prince Frederick?" Prince Henry demanded.

"Nothing." He spat.

"Yeah right! If it was nothing you'd-"

"Gilbert, hold your tongue." Abelard demanded. I was furious but I pulled short of retaliating. It was probably what Fritz called 'hormones'. He said that those make one act more aggressive and strange. "We should take you to go see His Majesty so he can get this cleared up." Frederick yanked away from Henry and I copied him as I watched him give me one last glare before leaving the room. "Prince Henry may-"

"I'm on it Abelard." Henry stated, heading for the door.

"Let's get you bath water and ready for bed shall we?" I glared at him.

"I'm only going to say this once Abelard. _Leave_." I watched him stare at me for a moment before he nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit Gilbert." He replied, heading for the door. When he was out, I slammed it shut and fell down, keeping my back against the door. I pulled my legs to my chest and crossed my arms before laying my head on my arms, frowning, the anger quickly seeping away. I heard a tweet.

"What's wrong Gilbert?"

"Not right now Gilbird. Just… go away." I hid my face from him. He tweeted a little song but a few minutes later he hopped on my window sill, clicking his beak against the glass.

"I'll go find something to eat." I ignored him as he flew off into the night in search of more dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

As time passed, Prince Frederick grew more and more sour toward me as I continued to hang out with Prince Alexander. He and I would have spats every other day, each worst than the last. It had finally gotten to the point that Prince Frederick wouldn't even speak to me, just antagonize me, and I would do the same to him. Then the fight grew until we'd both had enough, which sadly had also been the moment when Fritz either realized something was wrong between us or he decided now was when he'd step in.

I was walking deliberately around the castle, looking for Alexander. We'd become fast friends over the course of a few months. I was planning a battle against Poland to get out all my anger. Something I wouldn't tell anyone.

I had just turned the corner when I tripped over Frederick's foot. "Watch where you're going Gilbert. Don't want to get hurt do you?" I rolled over and kicked out at him, buckling his knees and he fell to the ground.

"I've told you many times to leave me alone, you dick!" I shouted at him, sitting up and pouncing on him as we rolled over and over into another corridor. I dodged a punch to the jaw, something he started all our fights with. I grabbed his hand and slammed it on the floor, kicking him in the side as I aimed to stand from the floor but he knocked me back down with a swift swoop of his leg.

"Enough!" Fritz demanded. I stood up on my knees and hands, glaring as Prince Frederick aimed another shot at me. Fritz grabbed his fist and stopped him in his tracks, amazingly overpowering Frederick. "What is going on here?" Fritz demanded. "You two usually get along well." I didn't reply. I didn't trust my tongue while I was angry. The Prince didn't answer either. "Fine. If neither of you are going to speak up, the both of you can go to my office. _Now_." Prince Frederick stood up as I did and we headed to his office, bumping shoulders harder and harder until Fritz separated us.

When we got to his office, Frederick was put in a corner and I was put in the adjacent corner, the one close to his office door. He sat down and started working on his papers. I glared at the corner for what felt like forever but soon I felt all the fury draining slowly but surely until I had forgotten what I was furious about even though I felt irritated. I laid my forehead against the corner when I had no more ill feelings. I was just regretting that I had been placed in the corner like a child.

"Are you two willing to talk now?" Fritz asked after a while.

"Yes Father." Prince Frederick said dully.

"Yes Fritz." I replied, just as dully.

"Very well then. Come sit." He ordered. I turned around and walked to the closest chair, sitting down as Frederick sat right in front of Fritz' desk. "Closer please Gilbert." I stood and walked over, sitting on the chair that was next to Frederick's. "Why were you two fighting?" He asked.

"I don't really know Fritz. All I do know is that Frederick's not happy with me."

"Because all you do lately is hang out with Alexander! You're supposed to be _my_ friend!" Frederick whined.

"I _am_ your friend!" I defended. "I've _always_ been your friend! No matter what! Alexander's just here because he wanted to see me. Him and Fritz have apparently been talking about me. It's not like I'm going to replace you! I like you too much to do that!"

"You've not been showing it!" He retorted.

"That's because Alexander's coming to _me_. Not the other way around. I don't feel right denying one of Fritz's siblings. I didn't even know he had them for the longest time." I replied softly. He frowned, sighing.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." I smirked.

"At least you're nothing like me." I teased, making him chuckle. "And I'm sorry for not talking to you about it. I mean I did try but you wouldn't even listen."

"I know. Dick move."

"The only dick move are those Austria makes." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You can never take anything seriously, can you?" I gave him a smirk.

"Nope!" We chuckled, falling into complacent silence.

"I hope the fight between you boys is over now?" Fritz asked.

"Yes Father." Frederick hurried to answer.

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz." I replied, smiling at him.

"Good. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with Prince Alexander." He said as the door opened and Alexander came in.

"You wanted to see me Frederick?" He asked. I stood up with Frederick and we left the office. I felt him tap my shoulder.

"You're it!" He called, running. I smirked.

"I'll get you!" I threatened, chasing after him, happy that our spat was over now.


End file.
